Sport stuck
by strictly-fandoms
Summary: While playing a game of badminton, my friend and I discussed what sports the main characters in Homestuck would play. - it's not the best writing since it's only a rough sketch - Perhaps I could write some drabbles about a few of them? :D The list includes the alpha and beta kids, and the post-scratch trolls. Have fun reading n.n


So I came up with these with my best friend (thegoldencityofprospit) while playing badminton…enjoooy :D

_Trolls and Kids - __Sports _

Aradia Megido:

Aradia plays lawn bowls with the senior citizens. She joins them in their afternoon tea time…waiting for them to kick the bucket.

"Karkat, calm y0urself. It's a figure 0f speech"

Tavros Nitram:

*pretending he isn't a paraplegic*

Tavros plays two sports. The Taurus plays American football because his horns act as an advantage in the game. Since he was wiping out people all the time, Tav was made to put protective padding to make his horns less lethal. (I also had an idea that he could put marshmallows on his horns, but that's a bit silly xD)

His other sport is of course, jousting.

Sollux Captor:

Sollux plays badminton. Except he doesn't exactly play, more like stands in the court texting while shuttlecocks hit him from all directions. They even get stuck on his horns and his hair, but no fucks are given. Sollux's racket is also badly painted red and blue.

Karkat Vantas:

Karkat's sport is volleyball. By playing this, he is able to express his anger. Sometimes (who am I kidding, all of the time), he hits the ball so hard, it's known to decapitate a person of the opposing team. You see, he hated that person in particular.

Nepeta Leijon:

Soccor is Nepeta's sport, but she is a little rebel and doesn't play by the rules. The Leo is known for pouncing on the ball and popping it with her action claws or treating the ball like a ball of yarn. Too many times has poor Nepeta gone to retrieve a new ball.

Kanaya Maryam:

Kanaya doesn't play a sport, as she is too mature and sophisticated and thinks games are for children grubs.

Terezi Pyrope:

Terezi has tried to get into all teams possible; only to be told she can't join because of her disability. She doesn't take no for an answer and has been caught many times sneaking into a game (of any sport) and trying to play.

Archery was the worst attempt for Terezi, as she "accidentally" fired an arrow at the instructor almost blinding him. How ironic.

Vriska Serket:

Vriska, like Tavros plays two sports.

This troll is very competitive in the game of basketball and is determined to win every match. In her opinion, her team sucks and sometimes in order to win, Vriska controls the opposing teams minds.

Vriska also plays pool, but is a very difficult player as she always sinks the ball deliberately, which defeats the purpose of the game. She only plays with "8" balls which is confusing to other players but amusing to her. Did I mention she's a bitch?

Equius Zahhak:

Equestrian. End of story.

Gamzee Makara:

This juggalo right here enjoys the game of golf. Being such a chill mother fucker, Gamzee is known to let go of the golf club mid swing, resulting in an unconscious 70 year old.

Eridan Ampora:

Eridan the pretentious bastard plays canoe polo. Since he doesn't think the plastic floating devices satisfy him, he rides his lusus, a sea horse. The sea-dweller destroyed the spare canoes so he wasn't forced to use one of them. Also, Eridan's sea horse doesn't make noises, so he improvises and makes them for it (by moving the sea horses jaw up and down making noises similar to a Sasquatch).

Feferi Peixes:

Feferi is part of the swim team. Is there anything else to say on the matter?

John Egbert:

John doesn't have time for sports, as he is the captain of the Nicholas Cage club.

loljk John plays soccer, but there's always time for a Nic Cage sesh.

Dave Strider:

Dave plays canoe polo and happens to be in the same team as Eridan. Since the sea-dweller destroyed all of the spare canoes, Dave is forced to ride on the back of the sea horse. He took over the job of making the sea horse noises, so Eridan can shoot at the other team. Of course Dave mimics the sound of a Sasquatch.._.ironically._

Rose Lalonde:

Like Kanaya, Rose feels she is too mature for sports, but she does enjoy the odd game of tennis.

Jade Harley:

Jade is in the shooting club. There is really no competition since Jade is the man at shooting and has the best shot anyone has seen since…ever.

Dirk Strider:

Dirk tries to argue that rapping is a sport.

Also, every time Dirk is asked about what sport he plays, he lies and says a random one. The coaches are onto him. o.o

Roxy Lalonde:

Roxy is too intoxicated really, but on a good day, she enjoys a good game of netball. Which on most occasions ends up with her running off somewhere with the ball (more like crawls off, because she's smashed). Her "water" bottle is always equipped with an olive.

Jane Crocker:

Jane plays the sophisticated game of tennis. You can hear her on the court saying things like "practice makes perfect" because she's an optimistic little duck. She tries her hardest, but is often interrupted mid-game by a staggering Roxy, who when drunk likes to chase the bright yellow ball like an animal. Sometimes resulting in a unconscious Lalonde tangled in the net.

Jake English:

Jake partakes in rock climbing. The situation in most cases gets out of hand with Jake climbing all over the place. He often doesn't use safety ropes which usually ends up with Jake sitting in the time out corner.

_"Where is Jake?"_

"In the corner."

_"No, he's not."_

_"Look up."_

:000000

The instructors gave up on Jake a long time ago.


End file.
